


补档

by abcd123



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcd123/pseuds/abcd123





	补档

#办公室恋情  
#可怜先生先单箭头暗恋会儿  
#反正我只想写车

因一次聚会上被女同学当成前男友挡箭牌因而度过人生中最糟糕一晚的罗维诺在高中就发过誓不再参加任何集体活动。然后他就在二十四岁的上半年真香了。  
在蒸蒸日上的集团事业成功与被压榨完精力的员工之间，位处于世界经济贸易中心的总部公司难得做出了一次良心选择。公司老总终于在酒会上宣布给中、高层的领导来一次公费组织的奢华度假游。即便台下的反应是只有稀稀拉拉几个掌声，还有隐忍着不敢出声的喝倒彩的冷漠。台上的老总也依旧不改脸上灿烂的笑容。

说起来，罗维诺其实也是被迫参加的。在这样烧钱的公共活动面前位于公司中层的职工一般都没有和高层领导走在一起的福分。说是放松也只是总管那类人的事情，相比职位更低一届的打工仔，在他们眼中面对着各个部门高管的应酬聚会简直就是水生火热的噩梦，稍有不慎就会有在集团里丢了饭碗的风险。为此，大多数人都是能避就避。但罗维诺不同，他已是盖棺定论的结局。  
因为他的上司——集团的副总柯克兰是指名道姓要带自己这位贴身秘书一同前去，还颇有些孩子气的任性，表示只需要他一个人。

罗维诺真希望自己能在今晚就被一辆司机酒驾的兰博基尼给撞倒在纽约的十字路街头。这样他就可以避免明早和自己上司紧挨着坐一起的尴尬。

然而罗维诺并没有办法去逃离命运。在八点过后的纽约安然无恙的又继续蹲了两小时的冷风后，罗维诺不得不失望而归。即使在回家后他又冲了次冷热交替澡还把空调开到16°只盖了一床空调被入睡，他仍旧没有生病，甚至连基本的喷嚏都打不出来。  
心情难受到无法言表。最终只能拖着临时整理好的小行李箱，沮丧的前往机场。

不知道是不是高层看着财政报告突然中风，这次计划的地点是定在美国唯一群岛州——夏威夷这么一个烧钱的海滩。海岛型气候使得金黄的沙滩与碧蓝的海水都展露出如火焰般的热情。  
罗维诺倒是有点兴奋，至少不糟糕。毕竟中产阶级全年都在忙怎么在纽约这座食人城里存活下来而极少有时间去外出放松。可一旦偷偷观察到一旁跟自己一同上飞机，阴沉着脸色的上司，罗维诺只好悄悄做了个拉拉链的动作并在接下来的一路都保持着沉默。  
或许是多次去那旅游而早对夏威夷失去了兴趣，柯克兰在飞机起飞后的不久便戴上了黑色经典眼罩，蹙起的浓眉在无声中告知所有妄图来打扰他的人一个警示。也让坐在里侧贴着窗的罗维诺根本不敢起身叫醒他说自己想要去上厕所，麻烦老板把两条长腿收一收，别挡着道。

因而罗维诺一下飞机就直奔机场的洗手间，连招呼都不打一声。回来后也只站在离资本家部队较远的位置，跟指明要自己跟来的上司既不亲近，也不献媚。  
手握汽水的秘书站在自动售卖机前大口畅饮，一脸痴醉，坐在长椅上等行李托运的上司则不间断偷瞄着沉浸在自己世界里的小秘书。

公司预约的酒店一看就是全州最高档的那一家。毕竟只有大厅宽敞甚至安装了小型喷泉的酒店才配得上这样一群剥削者。一般的分配都是一人一间单人房，但唯独罗维诺他没有。  
出发前一天的中午保安就看见本是被安排休假日的亚瑟坐着电梯直奔王耀的办公室，不过一会儿监控又记录下他开车离去的画面。他们的交谈时间很短，话题也成迷。不过也是因为亚瑟突然返回公司，使得有关部门在晚上才突然收到集团副总要带自己秘书一同前去夏威夷的消息。  
而当他们再打电话去预约酒店房间已经没有了任何双人房与单人房。毕竟夏季，全美国一半的人都想去热情海滩与海水来一次凉爽的亲密接触，房间爆满在夏威夷并不少见，也因此，罗维诺不得不和亚瑟住进一个房间还得躺在一张床上。

简直就像老天爷报复他没有尽到自己秘书照顾老板的指责而降下来的惩罚一样。  
罗维诺像只沮丧的猫跟在亚瑟身后进了只属于他、亚瑟和保洁阿姨的房间。

唯一能让人高兴点的事情就是单人间的装修还是让人感到舒适安逸的，以金黄为基础色调的布局并没有过于强烈的冲击力，反而有些柔和的美感。并且还放了配套的沙发、茶几和电视。罗维诺松了口气，至少这样看来，他不用躺在铺着地毯的地板上睡三晚了。

到达酒店时已经是下午六点左右。公司安排明天才开始活动，六点半就可以去餐厅吃自助晚餐。罗维诺带来的东西也没多少人，两个人都没怎么收拾，男人出门旅游也不会用上化妆品这些琐碎的东西，因此两人的行李箱都非常简洁，甚至罗维诺只带了两晚的换洗衣物。  
本来还想再待一会儿的罗维诺就被亚瑟从他之后一晚都摸不上的床上叫起来，提前下去了。

自助餐看上去就像商业应酬，不过是大家都穿着休闲服装。亚瑟出门拿房卡时顺便也把西服外套给脱了穿着里边的白衬衫就下去吃饭。

虽然空气里到处都是虚假的客套话，但菜肴十分丰富。像罗维诺这类“打工仔”基本上不是跟老板谈笑就是窝在一个角落专心吃自己碟子里的东西。  
罗维诺明显不是前者。他跟自己的同事情况不同。进公司到现在也不满两年，他和自己老板的关系就已经突飞猛进到淋了点小雨就要被对方亲自送回家甚至是要跟上去堵在门口才肯罢休的暧昧阶段。其中还包括事情递咖啡或资料时手不小心握在一起等等小事。这一切可称作是单方面的追求方式被罗维诺看在眼里，尽管他没有表态却还是会在一次次接触中暗暗欣喜。

自助餐是包场制。亚瑟在被一些中年男子包围。他们有说有笑，罗维诺站在一边只觉得浑身都不自在。餐会举行到晚上八点时，喝下五六杯红酒的亚瑟揽过罗维诺的肩膀，说是“搭把手”随后就把自己的重量都压在瘦削的秘书身上。  
把看上去轻盈实则精瘦的男人给拖进房间对罗维诺这种没多少力气的人来说根本就是刁难他。索性喝了半个晚上的亚瑟还没有全醉，尽管他的行动依旧有些踉跄。在被罗维诺整个人甩到床上后没多久便老老实实躺过去睡着了，大概过了半小时才被刚从外边回来的秘书叫起来，灌水喝下几粒五颜六色的药片。全程亚瑟都表现出与平日雷厉风行截然不同的顺从与乖张。他安静注视着不断恍惚着的罗维诺的身影，听着对方温柔的语气，然后张开嘴，一口含住罗维诺捏着药片的手指还用是乳润的舌头轻轻舔了舔粘上药粉末而微微涩苦的指尖。

罗维诺面颊一热，赶紧抽出两根湿漉漉的手指，看向坐在床上一副无辜样子的人眼中满是惊异与害羞。  
接下来的喂药动作则就十分粗鲁了。罗维诺不由分说用杯子撬开亚瑟的嘴，将水倒进去后也不管对方有没有咽下去就直接把杯子撂在桌上，躲进了双人长沙发的背后。

第二天一早，亚瑟有些糊涂地起来，而罗维诺已经餐厅里了。当宿醉的人收拾好自己并把床头那几个五花八门的药盒揣兜里坐电梯下来时正巧撞上罗维诺刚被王耀放走的场景。他上前问了几句，得知是王耀突然抽风拉着罗维诺问东问西问上司后也放了点心，不再询问下去了。  
今天的安排其实就跟一些家庭度日差不多。白日的海滩日光浴和晚上的海鲜BBQ。

夏威夷出色的旅游业卖点就是金黄色的沙滩和烫脚的温度。也因此堆积了不少中年发福、有钱没地花的富豪。

罗维诺很有先见之明地穿了沙滩拖鞋下去，连小脚趾都不敢暴露在阳光之下。亚瑟过了一会儿才来沙滩。他换了身衣服，穿着白色防晒服和一条沙滩裤就直接向着罗维诺走来。等到亚瑟离开大部分人群走近点时，罗维诺才看见对方还现买了一个随身携带的小冰箱和一瓶未拆封的防晒霜。  
连男人都要开始要求自己了还只是老板单纯想花钱？

罗维诺这样想着，往边上挪了挪，给若无其事坐下的人腾了点位子。当他正发着呆时，面颊忽然一凉。受了惊的秘书立刻转过头，就见刚从冰块里拿出来还流着水滴的放大汽水罐包装和后头正注视着自己的半张被遮盖住的脸。罗维诺有些懵，他接下贴着自己脸的冰汽水，脑里不知怎么就想起昨晚醉酒后的亚瑟舔自己手指的事。他顿时感到有些尴尬，脸颊上的凉爽也很被控中的热意蒸发。

罗维诺嘟哝着道了声谢谢，亚瑟回了声懒惰的鼻音。罗维诺偷瞄了眼不再正眼看自己，双眸直视着海滩上那些穿着泳装玩着水的女人的老板，心里数落自己太感性了。同时也有些微小的落差失望地划过。

两人默默无言，看着同样的风景，走着不一样的神。沉默的尴尬在酷热的炎阳下如一丝凉意慢慢扩散开来。罗维诺沉不住气，他放下手中那罐被自己掌心捂热的汽水，突地站起身来，稍有些局促地道：“先生…那我去游泳了？”  
亚瑟微微昂头，四目一旦对上罗维诺就会脚底发软。亚瑟不开口，就是盯着罗维诺的身躯，森绿的瞳眸深处是小心翼翼的炽热。

他撇了眼海滩上大方露出自己身材的欧美女人与用短袖掩盖自己腹部肌肉的男人，又把视线移回罗维诺瘦长的身板和全身唯一的沙滩裤上。  
“……过来，涂点防晒霜吧。”亚瑟垂眸，轻颤的睫毛掩护着眸底过激的执念。罗维诺点头应了一声，随后去拿亚瑟手里的防晒霜。但亚瑟并没有打算让罗维诺“自己动手，丰衣足食”的想法。他看见主动递过来的手，眉梢微挑便轻松捉住对方的手腕，只轻轻一拉罗维诺便稍有踉跄。表情有些疑惑不解。亚瑟一边往手掌挤乳霜，一边对他草草使了个眼神，再抬头时罗维诺已经半懂不懂地跪坐在亚瑟面前了。英国人十分自然就把自己的手掌贴上对方肌肤细腻的小臂上，也不觉得自己帮下属涂抹防晒霜会很掉价、暧昧。

顺着手臂上攀的手掌还没有停下来的意思，罗维诺感觉自己要是不出声，上司可能会“顺便”把他半个上身都给涂一遍。  
虽然防晒霜确实要全身都抹一遍，但罗维诺终究觉得不合适，而且这种小事也完全不需要亚瑟来折腰。

他讪讪抽回手。亚瑟看着空空的手心，微微一愣后便恢复了常态。  
还没摸够就失去体验机会。亚瑟心中多少有些失落。但他没有暴露出来，而是对着罗维诺跪坐的姿势发表道：“这样对膝盖不好。”罗维诺应了一声，很听话地照做了。虽然他无声中拒绝亚瑟想借机占点便宜的行为，但本质上他还是那个不明白老板对自己的感情的直男秘书。

瘦长的小腿差点被压麻。罗维诺把腿并在一起，伸手去要亚瑟手里的防晒霜。  
亚瑟瞧着摆在自己面前修长的双腿，顿时感觉亏大发了。当个色狼都没有像他那样只因摸了摸人家小手而错失大腿的失败。亚瑟有些生自己气的闷闷不乐。他把防晒霜塞到罗维诺手里，还把身上略大的防晒服给脱了下来，披到了罗维诺背后：  
“多抹点。太阳毒。”

英国人这样提醒道。他已经站起身来，罗维诺不得不抬头看着他疑惑说：“可我只是去游泳啊？”

游泳抹个鬼的防晒霜。亚瑟顿时领悟到什么叫“一步错，步步错”的道理。他强装泰然，轻咳一声来带过自己的尴尬和罗维诺的直白。  
“那就把衣服穿上。”

说完亚瑟就直接离开了遮阳伞，赤脚走上滚烫的沙滩。罗维诺在后边担忧看着自己上司的背影，就怕在空中能闻到一股焦味。  
“大失败啊。柯克兰。”坐在椰子小屋里喝着冰饮的王耀目睹全程，自言自语的嘲笑道。

罗维诺不知从哪抱来一个大号火烈鸟状的游泳圈，他穿着亚瑟那件稍稍偏大的防晒服整个人躺在火烈鸟身上。露出自己的上半身随海浪漂浮在湛蓝海洋的边缘。不过他没惬意多久。一位看上去有十六岁的孩子正在水下练习憋气，结果出水换气时正好顶在罗维诺的后背，把他整个人都给拱下了水。  
上岸后男孩道了个歉，在得到罗维诺的原谅后便赴约跑去冰饮店——椰子小屋，并在那得到了一份由浓眉先生请客的大号圣代。

防晒霜被海水冲的一干二净。罗维诺也心情再次进入盐水里。他把防晒服晾在太阳下，郁闷蹲在自己的遮阳伞下，直到亚瑟过来陪他一块看日月交替的一小时内心才泛起一丝细腻的感情波澜。

烧烤吃出一身味。闻一闻，自己都要嫌弃。  
BBQ结束后，两个人回到酒店的房间里。他们搭乘过的电梯里充斥着烟熏的香气与啤酒的醉意。亚瑟对自己这一身的味道很不满意，他的轻微洁癖无法忍受衣服里有沙子身上还有难闻气味的状态。罗维诺看着亚瑟匆匆带了几件换洗衣物进去，不久后便裹着一条浴巾走了出来。他坐在落地窗假装自己毫不在意，暗地里却不停尝试着移开自己黏在自己上司腹肌上的视线。罗维诺成功了，但很快他就发现连窗的倒影里都是那结实又令人面红耳赤的肌肉。

亚瑟拿了东西就回去，马上他又出来了。这回轮到罗维诺使用浴室。亚瑟见自己的秘书低着头，抱着简单的衣物，通红着脸快步走过自己身边。亚瑟回头，视线跟着罗维诺耳尖最后一抹害羞的绯红，止步在上锁的啪嗒声中。

英国人对下属锁门这样的动作并不满意。他靠回偌大的双人床上，舒展开来四肢后的床面完全可以再容纳下一个人。亚瑟并不是有意让罗维诺睡沙发，但要是他唐突提出两个人一块睡的要求便很容易暴露自己不纯的目的与周密安排后的追求计划。

亚瑟伸手去床头拿来iPad，屏幕上还是最近市场的股份。他想看看公司最近投资的产地顺便找点事做做，结果iPad是到了手上但人却没了动作。

酒店设计的浴室正对着双人床，隔着模糊的玻璃。只要开了浴霸灯，坐在床上的人便可以观赏任何到倒映在暖橘橙光上正在沐浴中的身姿。

亚瑟下身一紧，大脑放空，视线却很自然的随着黑色倒影的曲线秒勾勒着玻璃背后裸露的身躯。  
这个酒店的设计师是个人才。他看着砂玻璃上罗维诺不经意间扭动的腰臀，由衷赞叹道。

如果不是罗维诺开锁时发出清脆的一声拉回亚瑟迷路的注意力，那么刚裹上浴袍的罗维诺怕不是要没走几步就撞上自己上司跟个傻子一样盯着浴室玻璃瞧的滑稽画面。  
亚瑟是慌忙整理好自己失态的模样，从床上爬起来的过程中拿在手上的iPad还颠了几下，差点掉在地上。最后他成功骗过了罗维诺，遮掩过自己尴尬的下身反应——看着屏幕，拧着眉头假装，假装自己正在为棘手的工作烦恼。

罗维诺扒拉着已经被吹干燥的头发自然朝着本应是他今晚归宿的沙发走去。不过马上他又被亚瑟叫去床上，去给上司没有头绪的工作出点意见。纵使罗维诺疑惑就他一个才刚入行满一年半的新人能给出什么建议，却仍旧乖乖听话，在床的另一边空位坐下。

亚瑟不动手上的电子产品，让罗维诺自己把头凑过来。清爽的柠檬味道萦绕在鼻尖，叫他不由自主的稍稍偏过头，去轻嗅那股淡雅的气味。罗维诺正准备接过iPad，一股古龙水的熏香随着余光里轻微的动作扑鼻而来。浅浅的呼吸喷着轻盈的发丝，罗维诺动作一僵，红晕渲染的面颊再次暴露他波澜四起的敏感内心。他还是从亚瑟手里拿过了iPad，过程中不小心触碰在一块的肌肤还留着友好的试探。  
他盯着屏幕上交织的红绿线，全身心都没有投入到上边。一是因为他不怎么了解股市，二是身边人毫不掩饰的目光让他愈发尴尬和不易察觉的期待。

亚瑟只是拿工作当个幌子，目的从开始也只是单纯的想近距离接触让暧昧的感情升升温，结果到现在便演变成想满足自己空置许久的欲望。

罗维诺身上穿着酒店的绸缎浴袍，亚瑟则是自己带了睡袍过来。高档酒店的浴袍自然不会是用几大片毛巾缝在一起制成的。罗维诺身上的绸缎面料很柔软、舒服。刚穿上时还有丝丝的凉意。要说唯一的缺点套在沐浴过后的身躯上容易顺着曲线下滑，不过亚瑟很乐意将罗维诺不断拉扯以免自己肩膀上的浴袍滑落的动作当作一种欲迎还拒的情趣。他们现在绝对是近距离接触了，亚瑟的呼吸响彻罗维诺通红的耳朵，愈发炽热的气息宛若情人在耳畔呢喃诉说着体内压制的一切冲动。他能瞧见那对纤长的睫毛仿佛蝴蝶翅膀般，小心翼翼地扑朔着，森绿色的潭底还留有热气蒸发过后的迷糊。水嫩的双唇一张一合似乎是在发表自己的意见，可惜亚瑟听不进罗维诺用心编出来的胡说八道。鲜红的颜色在柔软的唇瓣上一点点褪去，他只想抢在血色褪尽前去拥吻现在正以诱人姿态爬上床来而本人却毫不知情的秘书。

情到浓时人自醉。说的大概就是已经开始行动的英国人。

当亚瑟伸手按住罗维诺不断躲避的脑袋时，他就知道自己今晚没法回到安全的沙发上了。亚瑟想要吻他也轻而易举，甚至还有罗维诺自己投怀送抱的嫌疑。毕竟罗维诺的身体和对方只相差不到二十分米，亚瑟只要伸伸手就可以轻松揽上意大利人轻盈的腰肢。  
吻是温柔的。考虑到是自己突然出击亚瑟并没有再做出过分的动作，他亲吻着罗维诺的唇，一点点用自己的耐心去溶解罗维诺的僵硬与抗拒。舌尖从口腔中探出，试探着刺了刺毫无防备的嘴唇，随后便撑开一条缝隙，像条灵活的蛇攻入罗维诺温暖的腔室。亚瑟像位老师，在自己的学生身上做着亲身示范。他用教导学生“跳舞”的理由来交换彼此的气息，纠缠在一起进行的舌战给罗维诺一种奇妙的体验。原本也是抵触的拳头也慢慢伸展开来成为贴在对方胸膛上，欲擒故纵的手掌。  
罗维诺呼吸微微急促起来，他从被动转为主动，有些贪婪的从亚瑟的口中夺取回浑浊的氧气，直到最后亚瑟示弱，主动退出这场激烈的舌战，罗维诺才能通红着面颊，逮住空档，稍稍喘点气。

热情又柔和的吻让罗维诺沉醉其中，仿若为了进入一个令他向往的忘我世界而切断了来自现实的感管。亚瑟手掌从绸缎浴袍下攀上罗维诺的腰侧，他来回抚摸着像是在伺候猫咪，罗维诺腰身一软，一时间失去了抵抗诱惑的能力与理智，亚瑟便趁机又把他们的距离拉进了点。

绸缎浴袍松垮垮挂在一边的锁骨上，而另一边却早已露出圆润的肩膀和半边的胸膛。亚瑟贴着罗维诺背后的手只需要轻轻一拽就能让碍事的浴袍轻松脱落，让被盖住的春色暴露在他期盼许久的眼前。不过他没有那样做。在吻后，亚瑟给足了两个人冷静的时间，尽管他的手仍旧黏在罗维诺光滑的肌肤上，有着巨大的作弊嫌疑，不过亚瑟确实没有下一步冒失的行动了。他不敢垂头，害怕看见罗维诺眼底的动情被短暂的思考冻结。  
亚瑟这时心里没底。他敢预言甚是操控市场股份与投资风险这些抽象玩，却对身边秘书是否同他一样痴迷对方毫无信心。纵使亚瑟再怎样猜测，他都想象不到最坏的结果。犹豫不决从来都不是商业精英的做事风格，于是直白的嘴巴便代替选择恐惧症的大脑参与了这把胜率只有50%的赌注 。

抚摸着腰肢的手顺着脊背从顶端下滑到暧昧的尾椎。罗维诺觉得心中有些骚痒在涌动，却没发选自己有任何排斥的反感。亚瑟在他头顶出声，声音带着一丝期待与不安道：  
“你想吗？”

罗维诺咬唇不出声，他本应任由沉默如泉水涌入，熄灭二人心底燃烧着的火焰。可在等待的过程中却又诞生了一丝荒谬的不舍，罗维诺知道决定权在他手里，这是亚瑟对他的尊重，而当他伸出胳膊攀上对方的后颈时，罗维诺也知道自己没有辜负亚瑟给予他的权利和一点点的私心。

两人是跌在床上的，主要原因还是亚瑟的一时冲动结果撞上了罗维诺的额头。绸缎浴袍懒懒散开，展现出光滑的肌肤。亚瑟拖着罗维诺的臀部将对方调整好位置，随后埋头在赤裸的胸膛间啃咬起来。红嫩的乳粒被粗糙舌苔舔舐，电流从腰侧直逼大脑，引出一声酥爽的呻吟。罗维诺的大脑在性事的伺候下呈现出迷糊的模样，他半眯着眼眸瞧着房间天花板上的装饰，耀眼的灯光在他面前晃动着，不知是谁在任君摆布。罗维诺只直到亚瑟十分温柔，就像哄他入睡那般体贴。  
跨开的大腿内侧贴着对方的面颊，光洁的脚裸处还挂着刺眼的内衣物。

这家伙什么时候脱下来的。罗维诺撑起半身，看着那埋在自己双腿中间的脑袋。一种被包裹吸吮的快感刺激着他敏感的骨髓，腰肢一软的人又倒回床上，牙缝里露出是对技术肯定的，夸赞似的呻吟。其实罗维诺从没想过自己的上司会亲自来服侍自己，在以前来看，现在这场性爱根本是自己在做梦。然而亚瑟确实愿意即便委屈自己口中满是腥味的精液也要让罗维诺在第一次就对他的床事进行认可。  
在圈内，零们把其称呼为“纯一的虚荣心”。但无论如何，罗维诺确实有点飘飘逸仙的享受着，至少亚瑟是完全有能力驰骋在他的身躯之中。

但也正是这还未步入主题就情潮如海的状态使得罗维诺泛起了糊涂。快感在精神方面的消耗宛若无底洞，一旦动起来就停不下来，若是停下来后便很难再运动起来。  
即便亚瑟早接下来的几小时内一直维持着永动机模式，但遗憾的是罗维诺跟不上他快速的节奏。唇齿相依进行的冲击让罗维诺蹙起眉头，喘息声逐渐盖过碎落的字词。倦意与高潮再次淹没过他的头顶，一次洗被动改变姿势的结局都是罗维诺趴着，或躺在床上边喘着气缓充体力。有时候亚瑟会凑上来，乖巧地讨个奖励似的吻，但罗维诺觉得光是这将近两小时的做爱就已经是他所能给予的最丰厚的奖励，于是疲倦的事后吻不免带着一些甜蜜的埋怨。而亚瑟则将对方故意啃咬自己下唇的行为作为一种情趣。

然而第二天一早从床上直挺挺坐起来的罗维诺还是愣了几秒才缓缓回忆起昨晚的性爱。  
不可否认，跟自己上司睡一块难免会对普通人造成精神上的冲击，然而罗维诺却非要亲手捏一把身边熟睡中的人的肌肉直到把对方吵醒才肯认清现实。

办公室恋情，还未谈先做。罗维诺觉得待会儿自己穿好衣服开门时人事部的管理就会一脸严肃的站在他面前，然后直接把他整个人打包送回意大利的罗马。虽然罗维诺从小就很奇葩的想体验把被托运的感觉，但不是在丢掉饭碗的前提下啊。  
做完就翻脸、下床不认人的家伙虽然觉得自己并没有亏多少但此刻还一脸哭丧着准备挪得离亚瑟远点，可是已经被吵醒的人却长臂一伸又把对方给拦回来了。亚瑟从床上爬起来后第一反应是太阳有些刺眼，毕竟昨晚心急，忘记拉上窗帘就开始了，今早被刺得眯了半天的眼睛也不足为过。罗维诺看着亚瑟翻身下床，穿衣，结实的背部肌肉上还有些细红的抓痕。  
结合自己身上分散均匀的吻痕，看来两人是互不亏欠了。

当亚瑟从洗手间出来连发型都梳理一番后，罗维诺才把衬衫套到头上。他走路姿势有些别扭，腿脚好像用不上力气，亚瑟自然清楚其中的原因。于是一向以冷淡在秘书心里留下印象的上司再次屈身，开始服侍起被自己弄得可怜巴巴的小秘书。

假期，看上去就是吹了。因为大部分时间罗维诺都在给自己使不上力气的双腿做按摩，直到回去的那天，罗维诺才能继续活蹦乱跳。  
回到正常的生活轨道中来，除去上班时间他的老板依旧保持着生人勿近的表情以外，一到下班罗维诺就只能在公司的地下车库门口附近等待熟悉的车辆缓缓驶出。

亚瑟和罗维诺之间的关系就像突飞猛进的科技一样迅速升温。尽管确定关系过程是一晚上的你情我愿的床事。虽然这在依旧让罗维诺回忆起来都感觉有些怪异，但亚瑟也已经用行动证明自己并没有肤浅的只看上了罗维诺的外表。

交往近两个月半，两人在公事上没有半点耽误。实际上除了夏威夷酒店那次以外，他们就再也没有做过。亚瑟遵从罗维诺的心意，在旅游之后的日子开始了光明正大的追求，而不再是以往偷偷摸摸结果都没灵验的暗示。  
亚瑟从各个方面开始渗入罗维诺的生活以及生命当中。他能做到无微不至的关照又不使得罗维诺感觉自己的私生活被侵犯。而且亚瑟分明场合，即便罗维诺在收下玫瑰的同时也答应了他的追求，但在继续前进的生活中只有几个朋友了解他们是对gay，原因还是罗维诺不想过早宣扬此举。

茶水间里，罗维诺拿着电话靠着玻璃跟在外边办公事的亚瑟通电话。下午一点半是午休时间，罗维诺处理好本就不多的公事便占着茶水间跟亚瑟通电话。而亚瑟好像忙过头，才刚开始吃饭。

“你说过要替我照顾好自己身体的？”罗维诺眉梢微挑，语气带着一丝顽皮，“言出必行的柯克兰大人也有食言的时候啊。”  
关于“柯克兰大人”一词，亚瑟不想再次纠正了。罗维诺在开玩笑的同时经常用这个绰号来代指他，如果罗维诺不再嬉皮笑脸跟他开玩笑，那才说明他是真的生气了。  
“对不起…”亚瑟揉了揉眉心，女服务员过来收菜单，亚瑟随便报了个菜名就继续讲电话。“事情有些忙，不过晚上我能及时回来。要带莫斯里夫人甜品店里的甜甜圈嘛？还是那个你最喜欢的口味。”

罗维诺没有对美食提起兴趣，他思索片刻又问:“那边什么情况。只是单单拉人投资再加饭局有多难缠？”  
“不好说。华籍商人都狡猾得很。明天都未必能解决。”亚瑟说到这里，语气里的疲倦已经无法掩盖。今日他特意早起，根本没有睡饱。开着车到处跑，就为了一个项目的资金问题和一个亚洲商人周旋了快一周的时间。明天都不一定能拿下。

罗维诺回忆着近一周来亚瑟的劳累，也没叮嘱什么就让从超市多买些黄油和奶油回来就好。  
当天晚上的晚餐倒是很丰盛，营养均衡，罗维诺还特别闲得做了饭后甜点来当做亚瑟辛苦这几天的犒劳。尽管晚上被罗维诺催着睡觉只讨到一个晚安吻，但亚瑟依旧觉得自己的辛苦是值得的。

次日早晨，罗维诺特意早起，轻手轻脚来到厨房忙活。今天本来是休息日，但在副总眼里只有上班与加班，休假日完全看上天的意思。罗维诺把食物装进袋子里，随后连同车钥匙一并塞进对方手掌心里。  
“为了防止冒失鬼柯克兰又一次忘记吃午餐。”罗维诺给亚瑟整了整领带，边打趣边撒娇道，“慷慨的瓦尔加斯大人不惜牺牲贪睡时间，特意下厨做了两份备用三明治。别再为了公事放弃午餐了，会饿出胃病的。”亚瑟拎起午餐袋，看着上边的贴纸觉得十分有趣，随后他便用亲吻恋人额头的方式表明自己知道了。

“今晚想吃什么？我要是提早下班就去买食材。”

“让我想想……吃你如何呢？”


End file.
